the_conservatoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Galactic Peace Keepers
An idea that's been discussed since sometime in 2013 about a space corps. in the /co/verse when trying to come up with more space stuff for the crew of The Pineapple Cake to encounter. A name was never given to the group (no surprise there) and they were always abbreviated as "the PKs". Discussion continued over the years as they were slowly worked into other space characters' backstories. History Thousands of years ago there was a race of aliens going around genetically modifying and uplifting other aliens; they went unchecked for ages and a lot of disasters followed in their wake. Finally, a coalition of several different alien worlds banded together, uniting their military forces to force the uplifted menace out of the galaxy. Even with their common enemy gone, the coalition remained mostly united and formed the Galactic Peace Keepers so they'd always have a reliable military force to deal with large scale problems. Over the next few thousand years they waged war on the various evil space emperors and pirate fleets in the galaxy until there was something that resembled peace. By this time the PKs were a galaxy spanning organization and the various divisions were made up mostly of the races in the sectors they were charged with protecting. In some sectors they operate like friendly police and fight evil and corruption whatever they find it, in other sectors they operate like a mafia, in the Azalfi sectors they maintain a strict isolationist mentality. The iron rule is any PKs chasing criminals from their sector into another sector are to be given aide and not impeded. They maintain a high level of suspicion to any race that dabbles extensively in large scale genetic engineering, which has lead to some prejudice against the Ometetol, a spaces that selectively breeds symbiotes. An entire spiral arm of the galaxy falls outside of their jurisdiction since the Teuthoids who inhabit it extensively study genetic engineering. They specifically targeted one evil space emperor for his use of genetic engineering to create a race of sex slaves. Their propaganda broadcasts showed the "Pleasurepuss" species that freedom outside the life they had known was possible, prompting one member of the species, in the emperor's personal harem, to succeed in assassinating him where all others had failed. The death of the emperor created chaos among his fighting forces, and the PK fleet was able to overcome them, liberating all of those he enslaved. They are still locked in conflict with Nyxiontus - one of the very last evil space emperors whose power remains resolute, and The Blang Dynasty - a massive pirate armada. Equipment Every member of the PKs is given a standard issue set of armor with a crystalline force field projecting device embedded in it for defense and survival in space. The rest of their equipment is largely specialized to the species of the member. Ometetol who join their ranks are often bonded to combat type symbiotes, which leads to some jealousy from other races since they are incompatible with anything other than the Ometetol. Laser based weapons seem to be a favorite. Known Members *'Randor Tirosane' - An Azalfi, leader of the squad tasked with hunting down Inva Raleadra, a runaway from the colonies. He's genuinely a good person and is set on recruiting her to his squad since he believes she will make an excellent hunter. *'Mirda-Urdaness' - Second in command of Randor's squad. She's sort of dark mirror of Inva. Fierce and determined, but prideful, always angry, and quick to violence. *'Hallick' - A member of Randor's squad. He speaks little and enjoys combat perhaps too much. *'Raelys' - Technical operations specialist in Randor's squad. Voice doubts that Inva can be recruited, but seems to be the only person (other than Inva herself) who seems to think Randor can't recruit her. She's a quick thinker and incredibly devious, but ultimately kind and very considerate of others. *'Allindir' - Another member of Randor's squad. He's completely fearless and is never unnerved, without any sense of shock or disbelief at the cruelty of others. *'Ziizu Tk' Tii' - A Facerenti hunter. Tries his best to make the uniform look good. 1402711651631.png|Randor 1403923583986.png|Randor with his armor energized 1416209227755.png|Mirda-Urdaness 1431905753024.png|Ziizu 1415504753781.png|A PK probably being racist against an Ometetol See Also *List of Extraterrestrial Species in the /co/verse Category:Characters Category:Groups Category:Hero Category:Alien